This Isn't The 'Kids with Drunk Parents' Club
by ckoaulrmtanney
Summary: Follows the events of 4x07, when Alex learns that Lexie has been dealing with her alcoholic father. He had warned her that he wasn't a guy that she wanted to be with, but this evening had brought back some memories of his own childhood that he didn't want to deal with. Each helps the other feel a little better about their situation, even if it's just for tonight.


Alex had warned her. In fact, he had given her more than fair warning. All she was ever going to get from him was sex. He didn't date, he didn't call the next day, absolutely no flowers or teddy bears could be expected. He wasn't the type she wanted. He was not a nice guy.

However, he had volunteered to give her a ride home and was now witnessing her dad stumbling down the front porch steps with keys in hand, intent on making a trip to the liquor store. It was a sight that Alex was all too familiar with. He'd been seeing it since he was about seven. But now he was a man and he could do something about it. And with the look he saw on Lexie's face right now, which was a mixture of embarrassment, anger, sadness, exhaustion, and countless other emotions, he had to take some action. For just this minute, he had to be the good guy. Without a change in his demeanor, he looked Thatcher in the eye and asked, "What do you need? Scotch? Vodka? Gin?"

Thatcher took a few more steps toward the street. "Lexie, it's just right around the corner. I can handle it." Both Alex and Lexie froze for a moment, staring and waiting to see what was going to happen next. "Fine." he submitted, dropping his keys onto the sidewalk dramatically.

"Scotch." Lexie said curtly, and then attempted to spit out a disorganized explanation and apology at Alex as he got back into his car wordlessly, put it in gear, and slowly began to drive down the street. As he did, he looked in his rearview mirror to see Lexie leaning down to pick up the keys and then trying to get her father back into the house against his resistance. He flashed back to himself doing the same thing before he had even hit five feet tall. He thought about the times before he turned sixteen that he had decided that the risk of letting his mom or dad drive drunk outweighed the risk of getting pulled over for driving without a license. He saw images of himself attempting to separate his parents and take the beating himself, when their fights turned physical, or cleaning up vomit while his mom was passed out on the couch.

He slowed down and parallel parked on the street in front of the convenience store. He stopped the engine and walked in. He headed straight for the liquor section and picked out several bottles of scotch, partly because he didn't know what brand Thatcher liked and partly because he figured the more he bought now, the longer it would be until Thatcher had to drive himself back to the store. He carried the bottles up to the register and silently waited for the cashier to ring them up. She told him his total and he slapped a few bills onto the counter. He collected his change and shoved it in his pocket, tucking the paper bags under his arm and walking back out to his car.

He made the short drive back to Lexie's house and pulled crookedly into the driveway. He grabbed his purchases from the passenger seat and walked, head down, up the path to the porch and into the house, not bothering to knock or announce himself. He found that Lexie had managed to get her father back to the couch and turned on the TV to a random sports channel in hopes of keeping him calm until Alex returned. She was glad things hadn't turned violent this time.

It took a second or two for Lexie to notice that Alex was walking toward them. He took out the bottles one at a time, setting them on the coffee table in a row. "Take your pick, dude." he huffed. As he was turning around to head back out the door, he caught a glimpse of Lexie's face. She looked angry, embarrassed, and worn out all at the same time, but he didn't stop his motion. Lexie hesitated for a split second before springing off the stained couch to catch up with him.

"Alex…Alex!" she shouted, attempting to get his attention before he got back into his car.

He didn't stop, just stuck his hand flatly out behind him, nonverbally telling her to stop walking, or talking, or both. "I told you I don't do this crap. I don't get involved in other people's lives. I've already got enough to deal with and I can't take on your family problems too. All I did tonight was try to prevent an accident." By this time, he had opened the door and had one leg in the car. She knew he was going to drive away before she could get another word in, so she did the quickest thing she could think of; she opened the passenger side door and got in. If he was going somewhere, she was going with him. Either that, or they were going to talk.

"Out." he nearly barked. "Get out." He didn't even turn to make eye contact as he put the key in the ignition and his hand on the steering wheel.

"But Alex…" she trailed off. She hadn't quite figured out what she wanted to say but she knew she needed to keep talking so he couldn't completely shut her out. "He's not always like this… it's just a bad night... it's just… I can usually handle him on my own. I'm sorry you had to see that and I didn't mean for you to have to get involved."

He still didn't turn to look at her, but stopped getting ready to drive away. "Listen, I had to start taking care of my parents before I even hit junior high. I've heard every excuse in the book. I know what you're going through and it's no party, but that also doesn't make it my problem. I've got more than enough crazy in my life already." He didn't say anything else but continued to sit there, not moving. Not exactly waiting on a response, but not intending to cut her off if she offered one. But she didn't, at least not verbally. She simply reached up and covered his hand with hers on the steering wheel.

His voice moved to anger again. "Stop. No. We're not making this into a soft, bonding moment over the fact that we both have drunks for parents. It's not like there's some secret club." He pulled his hand out from under hers. It settled on his lap and his eyes had followed it.

"Just tonight. Just tonight. Give me a minute. I just need you for tonight." she said, not allowing her voice break and hoping that he would look up at her. He stopped; he stopped all his movement, his talking, his yelling. She knew it was risky but she again covered his hand with hers in his lap. He didn't turn to her, but he also didn't rip his hand away. She saw the tension in his strong shoulder muscles release just slightly. She let her head fall onto his shoulder, a gesture which he also didn't reject. In fact, he let his fall over on top of hers, still not speaking. They just sat there in silence for a few moments.

When he sat up, she felt her stomach drop. She needed that closeness and warmth now, that comforting feeling. Right now, she didn't care or even really remember that it would probably only be for tonight, if that. But as quickly as the it had disappeared, it reappeared in a different way. He moved his hand out from underneath hers and up to her chin, positioning it so that they could look at each other. "Hey," he started in a calmer, more soothing tone than before, "I didn't mean to freak out and yell at you. What I saw just brought back too many memories for me. Memories that I don't want to remember and feelings that I don't let myself feel. That's what makes me a bad guy. No talk about feelings, no talk about anything I've had to deal with. Because now I look all soft and vulnerable and a bunch of other things that I'm not. So, yes, I like you a lot. You're a good person and a good intern and I know how hard it is to do all that and come home to all of this, but you still need to get out. Now."

"Okay. I will. But just one quick thing before I go." she flipped up her index finger at him.

"What Lexie? What could you possibly - ".

She cut him off with a long, gentle kiss on the lips. She expected him to push her away and tell her to get out of the car again, but much to her surprise and pleasure, he did the opposite. His lips didn't start moving right away, but after he grasped what was happening, he started to mirror her movements. They continued, with slow, deep kisses, beginning to use their tongues, making their lips wet. While the physical and emotional part of Alex's brain was thoroughly enjoying what was happening, the logical part knew that something wasn't right, so he pulled away, breaking their connection.

"Are you sure about this? You've been through a lot tonight and if we do this then I feel like you'll expect me to be around, be someone you can come to when you need to talk about your dad, and I can't do that. Can't and won't. Everything I said before is still true. I'm not a relationship guy. I'm not even a good guy." This was the most open he'd been with anyone is a very long time, possibly ever.

"Alex," she replied, her voice seductive but also confident and genuine, "I'm sure. I want you, any part of you I can get. I'm not even sure that I'm a relationship girl either, especially right now, with everything going in my life. But I know I want this, now. You're not talking advantage of me or my vulnerability."

They went in for another deep, wet kiss, this one more intense than the previous. She lifted herself off the seat a little so she could lean farther into him, using one hand to stable herself and bringing the other to his face, where she could feel a little bit of stubble. The kissing continued with pauses in between for breaths that were beginning to grow heavier and heavier. Lexie was trying to be as graceful as possible, but she was having some difficulty because she had to lean over the center console to reach him. Alex became aware of this and gently put a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back for a second. He had never been so thankful that the console flipped up, making the front seat more like a bench.

With the barrier out of the way, they could get much closer to each other. Lexie put her left hand on the seat, next to Alex's right hip and began to run her right hand up his black tank top, feeling his abs and working her way slowly up to his pecs. She used an open hand to feel his muscular chest before bringing her focus specifically to his nipples, using her thumb and forefinger to gently pinch one, then the other. The change in position put Lexie's neck almost directly in front of Alex's mouth, which he took full advantage of, first nuzzling it, then moving on to licking, sucking, and finally biting.

"Hold on. Hold on." Alex said, almost directly into her ear due to the angle. He reached his left hand down, fumbling for the lever to move the seat back. He found it and they were suddenly more horizontal. He expected her to climb on top of him and straddle him, but instead, she continued to sit on her knees, front of her shins touching the fabric of the seat. She slowly ran her hand back down his chest and abdomen to unbutton his jeans and unzip his fly. As she did so, he felt some relief from the pressure that had been building there as his dick had begun to grow hard during their makeout. She pulled down the grey elastic waistband on his dark blue boxer briefs enough to completely expose his dick, as it reached its full stiffness, as well as his balls. He cooperated by lifting his hips so she could pull down his pants down past his butt and scooted up a little bit, so she could move more freely without hitting the steering wheel. She pulled his cock up, making a loose fist and beginning to stroke up and down slowly. She used her tongue to lick across his balls, feeling his soft, brown pubes. After allowing himself to enjoy a bit of this bliss, he moved his hand from where it had been resting lightly on her back and used it to pull her up so he could talk to her.

"Lex, Lex, you don't have to do this," he assured her, dragging out his words, "as much as I'm loving it. I want it to be good for both of us."

"But what if I want to?" she questioned him with a smirk.

"Then I'm not going to argue at all." he replied. Before she headed back down to put her mouth on his dick, he pulled her in to kiss her, tasting himself on her tongue. He let his hands go up her back, underneath her top, and unhooked her bra expertly. Then he pulled both up and over her head in one fluid motion, discarding them somewhere on the seat behind her. A thought suddenly popped into his mind, snapping him out of his lusty haze.

"Your dad's inside! He's right inside! If he comes back out on the porch he's going to see us." he said urgently. "It's not like were being discreet." he continued, motioning to his exposed dick.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's already passed out on the couch, especially with the amount of scotch you brought back. There's no way he'll be getting up tomorrow, let alone coming out tonight." She dismissed his concern because she was sure there was nothing to be worried about.

"Okay, if you're sure…" he said, not completely confident in her words. He tried to push the thought out of his mind as he gave her one more kiss on the lips before moving his mouth to her neck again and down to her breasts. He kissed them and sucked on her creamy white skin, which would surely leave some marks, and then used his tongue to flick her nipples, which were now growing prominent. She let some satisfied moans escape her lips, which only made him want more of her. He reached his hand around to grab her ass while his mouth kept working on her chest. He smacked it lightly and she let out a satisfied squeal. Once he knew she liked it, he smacked it again, harder. She pulled away from him, hearing a popping sound as the suction between his mouth and her breast was broken. She repositioned herself so she could go back down to his dick, picking up her former pace and with her hand and then putting him into her mouth. She teased him just a little, running her tongue slowly across the tip a few times, licking off the precum that had started to drip out, and then suddenly taking his whole length into her mouth, making it touch the back of her throat. He fought the overwhelming urge to thrust his hips forward. Instead, he directed his shock towards his hand, alternating between hard smacks and grabs. It wasn't long before he felt pressure building up behind his balls. He did his best to warn her but all he could get out was "Lexi. Oh, Lex… I'm so close." Though his message was barely audible, she knew he couldn't hold back much longer and had no intentions of stopping. She had to admit, she loved that he was falling apart at her hand, or rather her mouth. To send him over falling over the edge, she made a humming noise. The vibrating sensation that radiated through his rock-hard dick and his balls did him in. He grunted out "I'm coming, I'm coming!" dragging out the end of the utterance. She backed her head away, watching what seemed like endless streams of white, milky cum spill out of his slit. When the flow stopped, she put her head back down, licking it up and swallowing it all. After he was clean, she moved back up for a sloppy kiss, allowing Alex to taste himself.

The intensity of their kissing reduced as Alex rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm and his breathing and heart rate returned to normal.

"Wow." he said, sighing deeply. "Who ever would have guessed that wholesome little Lexie Gray could be so dirty… so talented in this area."

She just giggled and replied, "Who says I can't be wholesome and dirty at the same time?"

He rolled his eyes with a smile and put an arm around her waist, trying lay her down on her back, switching their positions. She didn't go along with his movement as he expected so he gave her a confused look. "Now I need to reciprocate." he explained and tried to roll them again. This time she complied and let him ease his left hand down the front of her jeans, not stopping to unbutton them, and into her panties. His fingertips immediately felt how hot and wet she was. He started to move his middle finger from the back to the front of her vagina, not yet entering her. He suddenly he felt a strong tug on his thick forearm. She was urging him to pull his hand out, though he couldn't imagine why. He knew for a fact that he was good at what he was doing.

"You'll have to do that next time." she said, straining to look at the clock near the radio dial. "I have to be at the hospital for rounds in… less than four hours."

He groaned, signaling his dissatisfaction, especially since he had already felt how wet she was. "Come on," he begged, "you and I both know it won't take long. You're so hot and ready. I can tell you're almost there."

"Well then I might just have to finish it off the quick way. By myself, inside, so I can keep my focus on the patients. Shouldn't take too long, right?" she came back, half mocking and half serious, wiggling her head for a little extra attitude. Alex let out a carnal growl because, oh, how he would love to be a fly on her bedroom wall for that one, to see and study the techniques she used on herself. Or even better, just watch it happen right here in the car. Just the thought had him starting to get hard again.

But she crushed his dirty fantasy, at least for the moment, as she continued to scoot away, putting more distance between them and allowing her panties to soak up her wetness. She reached for her top to put back on, not bothering with the bra. She was just going to go in and put on her pajamas anyways. He hated the sight of her redressing; he could look at those perfect breasts all day. He tried his best to burn an image of them into his brain before she covered them back up.

"Fine." he submitted. "But you better not make me wait long to return the favor." He was trying to sound tough, but he knew she saw right through his façade.

"You just can't stand that I have the power now." she mused. They shared one more kiss before she reached for the door handle and got out of the car. She stuck her head back in to say, "See you at work", with a wink and a smile. She turned around and headed for the house and he stared at her beautiful ass all the way in.

After watching to made sure she got inside safely, he took a minute to absorb what happened before turning the key in the ignition and starting back toward his house, shaking his head.


End file.
